shadowbain
by wiwarin-mir
Summary: A new threat has arisen from the coral reactor. Chapter 5 is now up, please R&R, as you requested to know what happened next yoda, here you are.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, o for that matter any of the final fantasy content, squaresoft does.  
  
  
  
Shadow-Bain  
  
By Wiwarin-Mir  
  
Sephiroth had been defeated, Meteor had been stopped, the world should have been rejoicing, but there were still problems. All infrastructure that had existed previously had been either destroyed or severely damaged as the Shin-Ra Corporation had fallen, leaving only a few squabbling executives, trying to claim presidency of Shin-Ra. After months of petty squabbling, Reeve, the highest-ranking executive who survived, was proclaimed the new president of the Shin-Ra Corporation. This solved one problem, as Reeve quickly set about repairing Junion and Midgar, as well as beginning development on a new type of reactor that didn't rely on mako. There was an even larger problem though, and this problem could not be solved so easily, well actually it was two problems, one called Emerald Weapon, the other called Ruby Weapon. Released from the northern crater when Sephiroth had summoned Meteor, these two powerful creatures, created by the planet to destroy Jenova, had remained after both Sephiroth and Jenova had been defeated. Cloud had been unable to gather enough strength to defeat them as he had defeated Diamond and Ultimate Weapon. As the people strove to defeat the two Weapons, something silently grew in the old Coral reactor. Reeve decided that he would show some gratitude for the people of Coral's help during the Sephiroth incident, and rebuild Coral. The people of Coral were at first sceptical and were unwilling to trust Shin-Ra again, but Reeve had a way of negotiating, unlike the two previous Shin-Ra presidents, and promised a coal power station, and new mine shafts. The people of Coral quickly agreed, as they had been coal miners before the Shin-Ra had intervened. As the deconstruction of the Coral reactor began, strange things began to happen, work crews would enter the reactor and never return and occasionally some of the workers could have sworn they head laughing emanating from deep inside. Despite the strange happenings, work moved along, and soon Coral town had been rebuilt, and most of the reactor had been removed, but then, he arose.  
  
This is only the prelude, please read and tell me what you think. It may not look good now, just wait for the second chapter. 


	2. A friendly welcome

Disclaimer: I own none of the final fantasy content, but do own the original content that I have added.  
  
Shadow-Bain  
  
By Wiwarin-Mir  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The reactor began to dimly glow, which bemused the workers milling around outside. The reactor suddenly exploded in a blinding light, vaporising all in the immediate area. As the smoke and dust subsided, a lone figure stood where the coral reactor had once been. Slowly he looked around at his surroundings, surveying his new domain.  
  
Reeve had seen an explosion and a bright light emanating from the reactor, and so, with Cloud and Vincent, decided to investigate. "What do you think could have happened Cloud, the reactor had been abandoned for years?" Reeve asked as they were boarding the helicopter. "I have no idea, but we had better be careful, if Hojo installed the same pods as he did at the Nibel reactor, there could be anything up there." Cloud was always a cautious type, which could be easily seen as he always carried the Ultima weapon with him, along with the Knights of the round materia. "Maybe it would be a good idea if we landed some distance away from the reactor, just in case there are any monsters" Cloud's cautiousness showed again, but everyone knew that he was right, they were very vulnerable when they were in the air, and could quite easily be destroyed without even having a chance to fight.  
  
"Pilot, land about one kilometre from the reactor, and wait for us and be ready for a quick take off, we may need to get out of here fast." Reeve always looked after his employees, unlike Rufus who would quite gladly sacrifice hundreds of people's lives to fulfil his goals. The pilot signalled his understanding, and began to fly up to the reactor.  
  
Vincent was quiet on the journey, looking as if he was in deep thought, or contemplating many things. Cloud and Reeve on the other hand talked quietly about the repair of all the major towns, especially Junion, which had taken a lot of damage when Sapphire Weapon had attacked. Within a couple of minutes the pilot signalled Reeve, telling him that they were about a kilometre from the reactor, so the three men began the rest of their trek on foot. As they neared the site where the reactor had once stood, they saw him, standing in the midst of devastation.  
  
The three men stopped, and surveyed this strange figure that seemed to have been the only survivor of the explosion. He had long blue hair, which was left to hang freely, but the feature that was the most noticeable feature was his piercing red eyes. "What is your name and where have you come from?" Cloud had stepped forward and sizing up this strange man.  
  
"My name is Shadow, but I know not where I have come from. Who might you be" His voice was strong, but did not seem threatening so Cloud introduced himself, along with Reeve and Vincent. Shadow looked at Vincent, "You are not what you appears to be, why do you hide it?"  
  
Vincent was quite surprised; No one had ever been able to notice his mutations; This Shadow was special, but he was unsure how. "I do not hide it, my friends no about my mutations, but they do not show themselves unless I limit break. How is it that you know about my mutations, have we met before?" Vincent was confused, and he wanted answer, but was unwilling to lose his temper, he did not want a confrontation.  
  
"I have no idea how I knew about your mutations, as you call them, and we have never met before" Shadow was blunt, but always truthful. "Forgive me, but what is this place?"  
  
Cloud was shocked, how was it that this man had appeared here without knowing where he was, but he decided to play it save, and so answered his question. "This place is called Coral, but if you are referring to the planet, it is called terra."  
  
"That will be my purpose then, I am to be the ruler of Terra, no one will stop me. Now bow before your ruler"  
  
Ok, this is chapter 1 done, please R&R, I will work on chapter 2 based on any input you give, if you do not review, then I may not write the next chapter. 


	3. The fight begins

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy material, squaresoft does. But I do own Shadow; so if you want to use him, ask me first.  
  
Shadow-Bain  
  
By Wiwarin-Mir  
  
Cloud quickly drew the Ultima weapon, Vincent quickly whipped out super- shot and Reeve drew back, as he did not have the protection of being in the body of Cait Sith. Shadow did not seem to be worried at these two humans confronting him, as he knew he was powerful, more powerful than any native to this planet. "Why do you wish to rule this planet shadow?" Cloud was anxious to know why this strange person thought he had a claim to the planet, as he might be some remnant of Sephiroth. "I am the last living Centra, and so have a right to rule the planet." Cloud looked stunned at his bold words, and was about to speak when Shadow continued. "I have no time for your scepticism, nor do I have any wish to fight you at this point in time." With this, Shadow spoke in some strange tongue, and disappeared. "What does he mean, he is the last living Centra, that was Aeris."  
  
Cloud, along with the other two men looked troubled as they return to the helicopter rendezvous point. Why had Shadow not fought them? Where had he come from? On the journey back to Coral, none of the men talked, each of them in their own train of thought, each one trying to comprehend what had just taken place.  
  
Even when all of the others were debriefed on the situation, none could come up with any plausible explanations on the day's events. Cloud was more worried where Shadow had gone, as his true power was unknown to them, and so Shadow could pose a large problem. Even Red VIII, the most intelligent of the group, fail to formulate any theories to the appears of Shadow, only one thing was certain, they all knew they must find him, and challenge him before he became too powerful.  
  
This is the end of chapter 3. I know, it is not getting very interesting yet, but don't worry, it will. And since this is my first fan-fic, I really would like it if you would R&R. 


	4. A nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not actually own any of the final fantasy characters, but do own shadow, so don't rip it.  
  
Shadow-Bain  
  
By Wiwarin Mir  
  
Cloud lay in his cabin on the Highwind, unable to sleep, thinking about what Shadow had said, claiming to be the last of the Centra. Was this a repeat of Sephiroth; was this Shadow another clone? But that was impossible, he had personally killed Jenova, and without the control of that abomination, no other people could be ensnared. Cloud was brought back to reality with a massive jolt, and quickly made his way up to the bridge.  
  
"What was that Cid?" Cloud looked around, expecting to hear the gruff voice of the pilot, but he heard nothing, there was no one on the bridge, the Highwind was without pilot.  
  
"Do not worry yourself, you are in no danger, you are asleep." Shadow appeared from behind a bulkhead, similar to the way Sephiroth had. "You have been thinking about me, you are wondering who I am, and where I have come from. I am not what you think; I am Centra, the last living Centra to be precise. I know why you question me, you remember Aeris, and you remember how she claimed to be the last living Centra. You are indeed correct, Aeris was the last, but I am here now, now I am the last."  
  
"You are a liar, how can you be a Centra, you have no direct ancestry, you cannot, and how you know about Aeris I don't know, but I am sure about one thing, you have something to do with Jenova" Cloud's face burned red, how dare he talk about Aeris, he didn't know her, to this Shadow person, whoever he was, she was just a name.  
  
"You do not believe me," Shadow's eyes blazed for a brief moment, but then he calmed, "you have chosen, and that will be on your head." With that, Cloud woke up in a pool of sweat, wondering what he should do. 


	5. Dragon breath

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy 7 characters or plot. I do however own Shadow; so if you want to use him, please ask me.  
  
Shadow-Bain  
  
By Wiwarin Mir  
  
Cloud slowly walked up to the bridge, pondering the dream he had just experienced, wondering what Shadow wanted. Sephiroth had the same abilities to invade dreams, he also had claimed to be a Centra. Was this a Sephiroth clone? He couldn't be, even if Shadow was, he had risen from the Coral reactor after Jenova had been killed, that would mean he was not being controlled.  
  
A deafening noise shook Cloud from his thoughts as a huge dragon rammed into the ship. Cloud gained his senses and immediately ran for the upper deck, hoping to find the others busily fighting.  
  
As Cloud reached the deck, instead of being greeted by the sound of guns or Cid cursing away as usual, he was greeted with the unconscious bodies of his friends lying all over the deck. Cloud spun around in time to jump out of the way of the dragon talons aimed for him and roll into his fighting stance, drawing the Ultima sword and quickly checking the materia equipped. Double attack, final attack paired with Phoenix, master summon, master magic and master command, all mastered. Cloud would have to be careful; he could only get knocked down 5 times, after that he would be lost.  
  
Cloud launched into his first attack straight away, summoning Knights of the Round, which launched a volley of attacks causing massive damage to the dragon. The dragon recoiled, with many wounds showing from the devastating attack, and looked to be mortally wounded. As could let down his guard, preparing to approach the wounded beast to finish it off, a claw shot out and hit Cloud full in the leg, causing him to cry out in pain as he collapsed to the floor. The dragon rose and used comet 2 to rain meteorites onto Cloud, who promptly died.  
  
Suddenly a red light started emitting from Cloud's lifeless body, as Phoenix was summoned. As the red light spread over the bodies of Cloud and his friends, life began to return to them. As the Phoenix attacked the dragon they all got to the feet and went back into attack stance, waiting. As soon as the Phoenix disappeared, all 9 of them launched into a simultaneous attack, reigning down numerous blows onto the dragon, which could do nothing but suffer.  
  
Suddenly the dragon lashed out, catching Cloud in the back, throwing him backwards onto the floor. Slowly cloud got up, his eyes glowing and began walking towards the dragon, but then stopped. All at once he rushed forward and began slashing the dragon again and again, causing massive damage. Cloud then stopped in front of the dragon and then jumped up and sliced down the dragon, cutting it in two. The two sides of the dragon fell before disintegrating.  
  
That is chapter 4 finished, I think it is beginning to get a bit more exciting now. Thank you Yoda for the only review I got, and if anyone else wants to review this, please do, I would appreciate it. 


	6. The time for talking

As I have said before, I do not own any of final fantasy; I do however own Shadow, so please ask before you use him.  
  
Shadow-Bain By Wiwarin Mir  
  
Cid walked up to where the Dragon had been, looking around to see if anything had been left behind when the dragon had been killed, but found nothing. "That was #@!%?#@ strange, there should be at least some gold left."  
  
"You shall find nothing Cid Highwind, for the dragon was sent by me as a test of your strength" Cid jumped about 4 feet in the air, and uttered a number of curses before reaching for his harpoon. "You fought valiantly Cloud, I must admit, I had underestimated you." Shadow appeared near Cid, who once again started cursing at Shadow, who simply ignored Cid, turning his attentions to Cloud.  
  
"Now do you see a fraction of my power, a simple summon for me, I could summon up Ruby Weapon if I wished to. I now ask you once again, do not trouble me or try to hinder me in my quest to inherit the world." Shadow's eyes seemed to glow, as if emphasising his point, but his faced remained blank, giving away no hint of what he was thinking.  
  
"I am sorry Shadow, but if you try and harm the world, or as Sephiroth tried to do, destroy, we all will have no choice but to oppose you, no matter how powerful you might become. We took down Sephiroth and Jenova, and we will take down you." Cloud looked formidable as he stood up to Shadow, all of his past experience had left him almost fearless.  
  
"You might wish to reconsider Cloud, I have great respect for you, it was you who rid the world of Sephiroth and Jenova, but this respect will not save you if you stand in my way. I can assure you, getting me angry would be one of the last mistakes you would make, I am more powerful than you could ever imagine, even more powerful than Sephiroth and Jenova." Shadow began to look agitated, his bargaining with Cloud was not going as he planned, Cloud should have agreed with him and joined him by now, not confronting him, what was wrong with this man!  
  
"Go shadow, I will not bargain with you, you could threaten me all day and I would not stand down, I am the protector of the planet and the people living on it, and so refuse to allow you to commit them to servitude. My body will be rotting in the ground before you will gain control here." Cloud was beginning to get angry too, but was refusing to lose his temper, as it would be perceived as a sign of weakness.  
  
Shadow decided it was pointless continuing to try to bargain with Cloud, he would not concede, and left, in a flash of white light.  
  
OK, fine, it gets a bit boring again, but don't worry, it will get a bit more exciting next chapter, so, what do you think of it everyone, please R&R. 


End file.
